The Climb
by RosalieFanpire
Summary: A new Vampire, An eternal life - A Quileute. She knows of only one family that can help her; a family of great wealth, power, and wisdom. Who could they be? But wait, aren't Quileute decendent from wolfs?.. Will Seth come to her aid when no one else will?
1. Chapter 1

**The Climb**

**CHAPTER 1.**

The wind slammed the door shut for me as I stalked out of the busy house. It through my hair behind me and stung my face as I pushed into it. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my hoodie. I began the long trek through the forest to my favourite meadow, I thought to myself as I went. The sun was beginning to set behind the distant hill's in Forks. I lay on the soft grass, sighed happily and closed my eyes as the cool air filled my lungs once more. I was glad to be out of the house; the noise of the many friends and family was finally starting to get to me after 12 years. I don't think anyone even noticed that I left. Ever since I was born I had thought of the residents of La Push as one big family. A family that would spend ever free moment of their lives together. When we were not working or at school, we would all go round to someone's house and mingle. Sometimes we would all gather on the beach and tell old stories and legends around a camp-fire, sometimes they would be about all sorts of mythical creatures such as werewolves and vampires!

I live with my mom and big brother Sam. My dad left a year ago, said he couldn't cope any more and ran off. Coward. We're a close family most of the time, you kinda have to be when you spend all your free time together. Sam's 18, and no longer at school and I'm 12, and in the 7th grade and go to school in the reservation. I've never had any trouble with school, its always seemed quite simple to me. Lessons and homework were never an issue, I just got on with it. That left me with lots of free time. So I liked to go for walks through the meadows and forest. It was relaxing to listen to the wildlife and nothing else for a while. But most of all the sunset was beautiful.

I sucked in another deep breathe of winter air, and pulled my arms behind my head. I lay still on the grass with my eyes closed. I listened to the birds finish their last songs of the day, and the tide pushing in against the shore. I watched as the moon rose, and the sun sulked behind the hills. It was darker now suddenly, the sun was gone and the moon was out. The silhouette of trees aligned the meadow. But that wasn't what made it dark. The grass around me was lit up from the moons glow, but I wasn't. My outline on the grass was dark, as if someone were hanging over me. I wanted to turn around but I was suddenly taken back by fear. My thoughts of my father suddenly pounded in my head._ Coward _they said over and over again. NO! I was nothing like my father. I turned quickly, adrenalin pulsing in my veins. My eyes darted around. I'd half expected to see someone standing behind my with a knife! But there was no one there. My heart slid back into my chest and I lay back down on the moist grass. I'd over exaggerated. I steadied my breathing, _It must have been a tree or something_ I told myself. I focused on the stars in the darkening sky. I counted, 1, 2 ,3, 4... Then I couldn't see again. The shadow was back._ A tree, its just a tree. _Reassurance forced me to turn once more. This time my breathing stopped. The shadow was there, and It was not that of a tree. It was human. Suddenly I was on the moist grass again. Then I felt pain, but it was not that of a knife wound. No. It was much much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Climb.**

**CHAPTER 2.**

I paid no attention to the rough, moist soil in which a was rolling around in. The pain ceased my body until it was out of my control. My eyes shot open, then closed again as I tensed all of my muscles in an attempt to subside the pain. When my eyes closed everything went a bloody-red shade, when they were open a blinding white light caused me to close them again and endure red vision. My muscles ached from so much tension, I felt as though I could push through my skin if I tried hard enough. A blazing fire ripped its way through my system. My ears were ringing loudly and my head my pounding against my skull. Around me, I could hear leaves and sticks crunching as I tried to roll off the excruciating pain, the sound was like the forest coming down around me. My heart raced, and I was panting for breathe.

Then gradually, the pain subsided and my heart and breathing rate slowed, and I began to calm down. When I was in control of my body, I grabbed hold of the nearest tree trunk and hauled myself up. My eyes still tightly closed – of fear of the blinding light – and my fists still clenched, I slid my back up the tree trunk until I was stable, then I slowly opened my eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Climb**

**CHAPTER 3**

I blinked a few times before opening my eyes fully. Wow. Everything was so bright and colourful, not like it wasn't bright and colourful before, but now it was as if I'd only been seeing half the world I knew before. And I could _hear_ everything more clearly too, every twig snapping simultaneously under my feet, ever bird in the canopy of trees surrounding me. I hadn't realised how hard I'd been hanging on to the tree, when I felt the bark crumble in the palm of my hand. I stumbled forward, looking at the bark in my hands. I expected cuts and splinters, but I wasn't affected at all by the wood shards. I dropped the bark and rubbed one hand with the other. Hard, smooth... and cold. My hands flinched when a burning sensation sparked deep in my throat. I held onto my throat as if trying to extinguish the flames with my hands. I noticed the wind pick up, and before I realised what I was doing, I was running with it. A scent so sweet it was mouthing watering, dragged me along with the wind. I was _chasing_ a scent through the forest, at a pace I would have thought possible. I ran so quickly that everything should have been a blur, but even then I noticed everything, every detail. The scent became got stronger as I ran farther, and I noticed a small herd of Elk in the distance. Was this what I was being led too? Why animals? What was I-I had no time to think of the outcome. Before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around the neck of the first Elk I came across, snapping its neck with a quick twist. The animals legs buckled and it fell to the floor. With my body still wrapped tightly around the innocent animal, I place my mouth to the Elk's neck and _bit_. Warm liquid oozed out of its veins and I cupped my mouth over them so the warm liquid flowed in and down my throat. The liquid seemed to subside the flaming pain in my throat, so I continued until the source ran dry. I stood and drew in a large gulp of air, the first I'd taken since my attack or and poor Elk. Then it all came together in my head. I'd _drank_ the animals blood, I'd killed it with my bare hands. I backed away from the carcass and fell on to a large boulder-which surprisingly didn't hurt at all-. What had I done? What was I thinking? I looked at the dead animal and remembered the moment that it all went so fast; how fast the other elk had ran and with such fear in their eyes, the moment that I snapped the animals neck... the pleasure of the blood as it flowed down my throat, extinguishing the fire as it went...

Something clicked in my head and I self consciously started putting things together. My mind flashed back to one Saturday night around a camp fire in La Push. It had been tribal elder, Billy Blacks turn to tell the legends.

_The cold ones. The one enemy of our brothers, the wolves. My own father's father, Ephraim Black was the one who made the treaty with the cold ones, he was a tribal elder like myself. During Ephraim's time, a pack of cold ones came to our territory and claimed that they were different. They claimed that they hunted differently than others of their kind and that they were of no danger to the tribe. So Ephraim made a truce with them. If they promised to stay of our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces. These very cold one still exist today, so the next time you have to visit the emergency room, be sure to watch out for Dr Carlisle Cullen. What is he? Him and his family are blood-drinkers, or you may be more familiar with the word – Vampires..._

Billy's word spun around in my head. I remembered the whole night now. After words I'd taken to Sam about it and he'd told me more. They were creatures of immense speed, strength and eternal life. No need for sleep, food or bathroom breaks. Some had special gifts, and they'd live forever unless ripped apart and burned to ashes. There was no way out of it. I got to me feet and started running, not sure which way I should run, just hoping that I'd end up at the Cullen household.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Climb**

**CHAPTER 4**

I killed a few more Elk on my way to the Cullen's. The burning in my throat just wouldn't cease. Once the pain was acceptable -it wouldn't go away completely- I continued on my journey. I wasn't getting anywhere near a house, or an civilization, I didn't even know if I was looking in the right place. What if they didn't live in Forks? What if they didn't live in Washington all together? They might not even live in a house! If they didn't sleep or need and human things which a house provides, then why would they have one?! I was getting irritated now, I'd been searching for hours with no luck at all, not that I was getting tired, I was just running blind. Eventually I chose to stop for a while. I slowed my run and jumped onto the branch of a tall tree. I climbed to the top, digging my new super strong nails into the wood. The tree was massive, and yet in less than a few seconds I was at the top. I could see everything up here, and I took the time to reflect on the past 5 hours. I'd became a cold one, a blood drinker, a cold one. What would I tell my mom? Could I tell my mom? Where would I go or stay now that I didn't have a home and couldn't find the Cullen's? As I gazed around I noticed a figure running through the think mass of trees below me. The figure no doubt was in-human, it ran with such speed and grace. As it ran, I realized it was shouting something.

"Brooke! Don't be afraid my names Alice, and I want to help you!," the figure named Alice's beautiful voice echoed around the valley, as she approached me at inhuman speed. My instincts told me to attack her, my heart told me to trust her. But my head told me to run, and keep running. I followed my head, it seemed best to run from a stranger whom I knew nothing about. What if she was honestly wanting to help me, and I attacked her and hurt her with my new found strength and thirst? I didn't want to be a monster. I turned hastily and jumped on the next tree. I swung from that tree to the next, and kept going until the trees opened up onto a meadow. I ran as quickly as I could, but I could hear the soft, but quick footsteps of Alice gaining on me. I dared not turn round, I just focused on the forest in front of me, dodging and jumping over fallen trees and boulders that blocked path. I ran full out, I had no idea where I was going just hoping that I'd somehow lose Alice or out run her- I skidded to a stop on the moist forest floor. Something dropped off the branch above me. The beautiful-voiced figure which had been chasing me with such speed and grace, now crouched low in front of me. If I wasn't sure before, I was certainly sure now that the girl in front of me was inhuman. There was no way that a human girl could be so beautiful and gracious, never mind super fast. A dazzling smile gradually lit up Alice's face as if she'd heard a joke I hadn't. Somewhere within the smile was relief. She slowly rose from her crouch until she was nearly nose to nose with me. She quickly raised and lowered her perfect eyebrows.

"Brooke." She breathed in her glistening voice. I was stiff.

"How..." I began but couldn't finish.

"I'm Alice, I belong to the coven you've been searching for,"

"But-" I stopped short. With my newly improved hearing I could hear the sounds of more footsteps heading this way. I could even make out that there was 5..6..7 of them. In that same second, I coiled in to a crouch and sprung for the branch above Alice. Before my feet had even left the ground, Alice had me pinned down. She sat on my lower abdomen, and pushed hard against my shoulders. I didn't know whether I should fight against Alice, or let her hold me down. I didn't know if these... people who were coming towards me were my enemies or my friends. My instincts told me that I should run; 8 centuries old vampires against 1 newly born vampire were not good odds. I subconsciously squirmed under Alice's weight.

"Brooke, we want to help you!" Alice breathed, only inches away from my face. I thought I could have easily pushed her off, but I didn't try. Somewhere in her brilliant golden eyes, I could see the truth of her words. I could also see that I was a partial threat to everyone right now, I was a monster. I sighed and stopped struggling. Alice saw my distress and removed her hands from my shoulders to my hands. Suddenly, pictures filled my head...

_I'm standing in a big room, full of rails of clothing. Theres clothes all over the floor and on top of me. Suddenly, I stand and push over a short girl with spiky black hair and golden eyes... Alice. I grab a big bundle of clothes and throw them on top of her. I laugh with amusement. Suddenly, the door of the room opens and another girl walks in. Shes tall and beautiful, with blond hair and golden eyes like Alice's. She smiles at me, then begins to walk to the back of the room. Alice sticks her hand out from under the pile of clothes, and pulls the blond girl down. Alice then stands and throws the pile of clothes over this girl. Both Alice and myself howl with laughter, and soon the blond girl starts too. We all laugh and smile and throw the clothes around the room..._

I gasped for air as the... pictures disappeared. I looked to Alice and a shy smile lit my face. Alice had the same expression. Had she just saw what I saw? _What the hell was that?_

"What the..." I shook my head in wonder. I hadn't notice that we had company. The 7 people who I heard coming only a few seconds ago now surrounded us, hands half outstretched. I picked out 2 people from the 7. The first was the glamorous blond who I'd just seen... in my head? I subconsciously smiled at her as if we were already friends. She smiled warily back, but had a look on her face like _why are you staring at me? _The second was the doctor; Carlisle Cullen_. _He stood behind Alice, he looked slightly taken aback.

"Alice...?" He just shook his head in awe.

"Yes, Carlisle. I would have know that face anywhere." Alice whispered. Carlisle smiled, he looked exited.

"I'm sorry, but did I miss something? What are yous talking about?" I asked. Alice laughed lightly, and I heard mutters from everyone else. I didn't know any of these people. An introduction would have been helpful...

"I'm Edward, and this is my wife Bella." The bronze haired boy behind me said, pointing to himself and the long, curly haired brunette beside him. They held hands. Bella smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Emmett. Rosalie." A dark haired boy with a big grin and muscles said, then he cocked his head toward the girl standing beside him, the blond I'd seen earlier. He slid his arm around her so that he was holding her waist. Rosalie sighed and elbowed Emmett playfully in the ribs. I bet it hurt.

"I'm Jasper, You've met my wife, Alice..." Jasper didn't seem so welcoming. He stood stiff, his hands still at his sides. He had blond curly hair, and a visible amount of scars on his face. He seemed worried.

"I'm Carlisle. We've probably met one day at the hospital, I'm a Doctor. And this is my wife Esme." He stood with his arm wrapped around his wife, and smiled pleasantly, as did Esme. The Doctor had blond hair, too. He looked very young. Esme was very smiley, welcoming. Her light brown her went just over her shoulders and flicked out at the bottom. Now I knew everyone, I felt a bit more relaxed, but I was still puzzled over what I'd seen earlier...

"We are all puzzled, Brooke. Why don't you shove Alice off and we can talk about it back at our place?" Edward chuckled and Alice stood gracefully. I propped myself up on my elbows and gazed suspiciously around the vampires surrounding me. They all seemed pretty genuine.

"Its fine, Jazz. She wont harm us." Alice reassured Jasper. She held out her hand for me to grab. I could feel Alice and me bonding already. Was that what I'd seen earlier, a slice of our future together? I took Alice's hand- this time nothing happened -and she pulled me up effortlessly. And how did she know I wouldn't hurt them? Why was Jasper to tense? Should I be worried that a bunch of strangers show up out of no where and want to help me? What- Edward interrupted my daydream.

"All your questions will be answered soon, Brooke. You have nothing to worry about I assure you." And why did he always answer my thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Climb**

**CHAPTER 5**

Everything was explained to me on my way to the Cullen's house. It was clarified that I was a newborn vampire, that I would have red eyes and a nearly uncontrollable urge for drinking blood for about a year or two. For those years, I would not be able to go back to La Push, go to school (result!), or even be within 1 mile of humans. I was frozen at 14 for ever. Dr Carlisle said that I could stay with his family -or _coven-_ for as long as I wanted, permanently if I wished.

I ran with Alice, among the others so they could keep an eye on me. I understood now that I could be dangerous if a human scent passed my nose... The burning stung my throat, but I tried to ignore it -as hard as it was-, I was deep in thought about my change. I hadn't realised that we were approaching a large house on the outskirts of the forest. When we came to the door, I paused and let everyone go in ahead of me. I stared to the ground, still deep in thought. Everyone turned when they realised I wasn't following.

"Brooke?" Carlisle light voice spoke. I continued to stare at the floor and kicked a rock at my feet. It flew across the garden, hit a tree, and shattered into pieces. I stood still.

"What about my family?" I whispered, so quietly that I didn't know if they would hear. For a few seconds nobody said anything, so I plodded myself down on the grass and wrapped my arms around my legs. Would I _ever_ see them again? Would I tell them what I was now? Would they be worrying about me...

"Myself and Carlisle will go round to your house tonight. I'm sure your family know fine well what we are, that wont shock them. It's just going to be telling them about you, and that it _wasn't_ _us_ who did this to you..." Edward trailed off in thought, then him and Carlisle went inside and began discussing the matter. They were followed by Emmett and Jasper, leaving Alice, Esme and Rosalie in the doorway. Esme hung in the doorway not sure what to do, whilst Rosalie stood cross-armed staring at Me and then Alice.

"You go, Esme. I've got this." Alice said softly, with a hand on Esme's shoulder. Esme patted Alice's hand and followed after the others. Alice then looked to Rosalie, who lingered by the doorway. She gestured for her to go inside too, but Rosalie simply shook her head and glanced from Alice down to me. Then Alice turned and walked down the stairs and sat down to my right on the grass. We shared a look for a few seconds then I looked back down. When I looked back up a few seconds later, Rosalie was sitting at my left. Was I getting a pep talk from my 2 future friends? I sighed and lay back on the grass with my hands behind my head. I stared at the birds flying through the sky, and the burning appeared again in my throat. I groaned, covered my face with my hands and dug my nails into my skull. Frustration was so something I didn't need right now. What the hell was my new life going to be like...

"Alice?" I mumbled under my hands.

"Yeah?" Alice's trilling voice answered.

"Who did this to me?" my voice broke.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Climb **

**CHAPTER 6**

I spent hours in the garden, sitting on the grass with Alice and Rosalie. I asked more about who had did this to me, but they swore that they didn't know, and would investigate it later. I asked them some questions about themselves and vampires in general. Alice had what vampires called a gift. She could see the future. Every now and then, she would get a picture in her head of a future event. Or if she wanted to, she could concentrate really hard and look for the future. Rosalie had no gift, apart from being exceptionally beautiful, but for Rosalie this had always been how she was, even as a human. I told them about the pictures I'd seen in my mind when Alice had me pinned down in the forest, how they were both there. Alice thought that maybe I could see the future like her, but she would consult Carlisle about it later.

Right now -still outside-, we talked about my family, how I couldn't go back home until I was capable of being around humans for long periods of time without attacking them or feeling uneasy, Where I'd come from... Then Alice put a finger to my lips.

"You're a _Quileute?_" Alice gasped. I cocked an eyebrow. Couldn't she tell by my dark skin? I nodded slowly, afraid of why this might alarm her.

"Oh... That's... Interesting." Alice stared into space, she didn't look interested. I went to gesture to my tanned skin, but I got the shock of my life when I looked at my arm. It was pale white.

"What is?" Rosalie looked to Alice, slightly bemused.

"Uh." Alice darted into the house. Myself and Rosalie were startled and confused. Rosalie caught on quicker than I did. Her eyes widened then she stood. She went to follow Alice, then turn to me.

"Just a sec." She half smiled then ran into the house before I could object. I was immediately alarmed. Why had Alice been so shocked to find out I was a Quileute? Was that bad...? I could hear them talking inside.

"Just a couple of days ago, I was searching for the future, making sure that Peter and Charlotte were keeping to the vegetarian diet. I watched them hunt,well I watched Charlotte. She was lurking around a meadow, she had her eyes on something... Then she sneaked up on it. I thought I knew what it was, it was blurry... like a wolf. But then wouldn't it have blocked my whole vision if it had been a wolf? For some reason this blur was not so strong, and I could see vaguely but not clearly. Then she bit it, Peter came running and puled her of of it and they fled. I was confused, so I let it go, they were still obeying the no-human rule. I shouldn't have, it was careless of me, I should have spoke to Carlisle about it, I apologise. And now... I've just been informed that Brooke is a Quileute... Carlisle, would an undiscovered wolf still block my vision?" Alice whispered the last sentence.

A _wolf? _Alice thought I was _an undiscovered wolf_ ! I was frozen still. Half a day ago I was a human, an hour later I'm a vampire, and now I'm an undiscovered wolf! _What the fuck! _Everyone went silent in the house. I thought I'd thought I'd spoke those last words in my mind. Apparently not.


End file.
